Slave of Your Heart
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: Summary: It's the year 43 A.C. and Damon is a vampire who lives in Rome with his brother. One day after work he walks through the marketplace and notices a redhead, Bonnie, at a slave stall who is about to be hit. Immediately, Damon steps in and saves her from the slave driver. What will happen next? Read and Review


**AN:So, here is another Bamon Oneshot and I hope you all will like it. Special thanks to two of my friends that helped me, beta readed/edited it :) I love you two :D Now enjoy this oneshot that could turn out into a story. I don't know it yet. Anyways just enjoy the read and tell me what you think of this :) I love to hear the voice of my lovely readers. Enjoy reading and you can review if you afterwards if you want it ;)**

* * *

Damon was walking through the alleys of Rome. He had finished his volunteer work as a gladiator coach and was on his way home. He didn't need to work because his family was one of the richest in the country. He belonged to the famous 'Salvatore' clan and was very proud of it. However, most of the family had died a long time ago. He and his brother were the only ones in the group to survive. They were still alive, but they weren't human anymore, no. They were immortal now; they were vampires.

Six hundred years ago they were both turned by a beautiful female vampire who had fooled them. Damon had thought she loved him, but in reality she didn't love him or his brother; she only loved herself. At the mere thought of Katherine he felt anger build up inside of him. He stopped thinking about her since he knew it was worthless, like a dog chasing his tail; always trying to catch it, but always being just out of reach.

That was how it used to be with Katherine too, he thought; myself, always chasing after her, while she always chased after my brother, creating a never ending circle of destruction. Damon blinked rapidly, abandoning his thoughts and instead paid attention to his surroundings.

People were surging the marketplace, buying things and talking or listening to political speeches of imbeciles who thought that they could change something in Gaius Julius Caesar's regime. Stupid humans, Damon thought and smiled at their foolish endeavors.

As he was strolling, he was suddenly aware of something out of place a ways away. It was a very faint force, an aura really, which smelled like innocence. Wait, innocence doesn't smell, he reflected over his knowledge concerning humans and their weak spirits.

He looked around and spotted a particular slave stand. It was typical to find slave stands in the marketplace. It was a market after all, he thought, and couldn't help the grin on his face. And to make it more humiliating for the slaves, they were naked. He didn't like it and thought they had taken it too far.

Damon glanced at the collection of slaves and frowned because they hadn't gotten any new ones; they were still the same from the last week. Unexpectedly, the slave driver showed up with a struggling fiery haired girl in his arms. He could hear her screams and sobs all melting into the sound of the crowded market. She must be new he assumed and pitied her slightly, but only very slightly.

The man shouted at her to be still while he was binding her with chains. Damon snorted and neared the stall. Something told him to approach them, or rather the girl who was still crying. The short tempered owner reached his tipping point and pulled out his lash to whip her.

He naturally switched the relaxed steps to a brisk pace, quickly enough for him to reach his destination in time. Before the slave driver could hurt the girl, he stepped in holding a hand in front of him. "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

The middle aged man looked curiously at him and asked, "Why should I..." He pointed at his chest and hissed cynically, "...do that?"

Bonnie's cries stopped, although her cheeks were still wet and tears were hanging at the corners of her eyes. She felt safer, but after some time she had learned that it was only a temporary feeling; it would never last any longer than a second. Still, she savored that second as if it would be her last and looked hopelessly into the eyes of her savior, into those dark pools of onyx.

Damon's mind was blank. All the motives, all the logical reasons he had in his mind when he decided to step in were gone. Much like the light in twilight: you only realize it's not there anymore until it's pitch black.

Why did he intervene anyways? He didn't know. Still, he had to pretend that he was certain of his actions. After a quiet moment, he cleared his throat and replied nonchalantly, "Because I don't want to purchase damaged goods."

Where did that come from? He asked himself.

Bonnie gasped. Fear coursed through her stone-cold body. She was right and expecting the second, but when it finally passed, reality seemed, once again, too cruel for her to handle. This gorgeous man wanted to buy her while she...well, she was standing naked in front of him.

Oh god, she thought and was immediately embarrassed. A deep blush crossed her face and she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. Being naked was hard for her, but talking to a man or even being close to him was too much to handle considering the short amount of time she had been there.

The balding man nodded and said, "I understand exactly, signor. If you wish to buy her, I am asking 10,000 sesterces." He held himself with a certain confidence a skilled trader should possess. Damon knew he could try bartering for less money, but honestly, he didn't want to. He felt like the girl was worth infinitely more.

Damon eyed the girl, careful not to let his eyes slip to the more_ personal_ parts of her body and still absorbed in his thoughts, he asked, "Only 10,000? She must not be from around here, right?"

He nodded, a big Cheshire grin, and proceeded to pat the girl on the back, but as soon as he saw Damon's sharp glance, he rested his hand on his hip and said, "Not really. She's a nice Scottish girl."

Damon examined Bonnie and thought that she would fit him nicely. She would suit his other slaves. He took the pouch which hung around his waist and gave the man the required payment. The merchant grabbed it and checked to make sure the total was correct. With the money counted and stashed in his pockets, he pushed the redhead roughly in Damon's direction. She shrieked, whereas Damon glared at the man.

"Idiota! Give me a blanket to cover her," Damon grumbled. The man shook his head and gestured for him to leave, but Damon didn't move an inch. He grabbed the man by his collar and demanded a blanket.

He shook his head repeatedly. Damon held him for a few seconds more. When he finally let go, the man fell down, muttered a couple of swear words -which Damon didn't care about- and got him the piece of fabric he requested.

Swiftly, he placed it on her shoulders and asked, "What's your name?"

At the soft brush of his fingers over her shoulders, Bonnie's eyes shot to meet his. She had never been touched in such a way before. This was the first time in a long time a man treated her like a human being. She blushed and answered in a voice more timid than she would've liked, "It's Bonnie, signor."

Bonnie; as in beautiful, Damon thought and smiled. "I'm Damon Salvatore, but you can call me Lord Salvatore or Master, although I prefer Lord."

He prefers? I get to make a choice, she thought and her mouth opened a little at the realization. She closed it and gave a quick nod, "Yes, of course."

He took her hand into his and began the walk to his home.

When they arrived at the Salvatore villa, Damon dragged her into a huge house. Almost immediately they were approached by Elena, his future sister in law and his little brother, St. Stefan. Elena threw a shocked look to Damon, until her eyes fell upon Bonnie. She was so angry with Damon and pitied the girl who would just be another slave to do work in and around the house for them.

"Damon," she spat, furiously. "Did we tell you to buy another slave? Why would you do this? We already have more than enough!" she shouted angrily. Stefan squeezed her hand lightly in attempt to calm her down and surprisingly she seemed to relax, just a little.

"We?" Damon snorted. He rolled his eyes at the diva in front of him and said icily, "I wanted her, and you can never have too many. After all, the more the merrier." He threw her a mischievous smirk.

She huffed, exasperatedly, whereas Stefan gave a small chuckle, "Fine, do what you want. But she's _your_ slave; as if we don't have enough. Now, Elena, would you like to take a walk through the garden?"

He held his hand out to her while she took it. They moved towards the door saying goodbye before they left.

All her life, Bonnie had felt like she didn't exist; completely overlooked by the world. But that was her life, and she was used to it by now. She knew she didn't have the right to anything unless she was told to do so. The moment they entered the estate, Bonnie was in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful villa and couldn't believe the one standing there before her eyes.

Even the people that live in the house are beautiful, she thought. The blond girl who had been looking at her was very pretty and the boy next to her was quite handsome as well. Still, Damon, her 'Lord' was the best looking out of everyone there. He said that he bought her because he wanted to, but she still didn't know what to think of him. Was he being sincere in his comments, or was he insulting her under a cover of poor sarcasm?

All of a sudden she was brought back to earth by his abrupt grip on her arm. He led her to a room where she would be staying with another slave. The guest rooms were in the very back of the villa and were meant to be used as homes for the peasants. Damon opened the door and he and the girl entered the room. He let go of her and told her to stay while he would go to bring clothing.

Shortly, he re-entered the room, throwing a white tunic dress at her. He proceeded to command her to put it on.

Bonnie caught the article and examined it. As she was about to slip into the dress, she spoke up. "Would you mind turning around so I could change, my Lord?"

Damon smirked at her tone of speaking with him. Her voice was melodic. He liked that about her apart from her other features, of course. He sat down on the bed behind him and licked his lips seductively.

"I want to watch though. Wouldn't want to miss the show, after all." he stated. She gulped, but nodded. Bonnie knew she had to obey him whether she liked it or not. So, she let the blanket fall and revealed her nude body to him once again. She threw on the tunic as quickly as she could.

His eyes darkened and he felt a sudden wave of bloodlust hit him _hard_. Her scent was intoxicating; so pure, so bright, so _innocent_. She was like the epitome of all light and purity. Bonnie's aura was a shining beacon of hope and love. Unconsciously, he moved nearer to the maiden. He didn't know why he'd stood up, but something seemed to be drawing him to her. Perhaps it was her strong aura he had sensed the very first time they had met.

Damon gazed upon her body with such desire that it frightened Bonnie slightly. He wanted to touch her. His gaze fell on her small breasts which seemed to be a little bit bigger than before.

She had noticed the change in his face, but she didn't dare say anything. Instead she just stared into his dark eyes.

All of a sudden, Damon's hands were on her stomach and sliding higher until they reached her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and Bonnie gave a sharp gasp. He knew that her boobs looked great in the tunic, and had to make sure if they felt great too. They did.

He grinned devilishly at her shocked expression and released his hold on her only to tease her. "What?" He asked, snickering and continued, "Hasn't a man ever touched you like this before, little bird?"

She blinked and didn't catch anything that was happening around her. Her face was flushed due to his action while the rest of her was stunned by truth of his words. Truthfully, she _hadn't_ really been touched like that. Bonnie was confused by her current feelings and where they were coming from. However she knew one thing to be fact. Her heartbeat was racing when he laid his hands on her body.

Damon took her silence as a 'yes' and smiled. "Very squisito, a true maiden, I see. You know you can't hold me accountable for my actions," he warned and disappeared behind her.

He wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, pulling her closer to himself and said dangerously, "Your body is _mine_. You're _mine_ and I own you. Therefore, I can do _anything_ I want with you. You're my personal slave."

He whispered the last part in her ear in a very low voice. His hands were roaming over her body, making her shiver pleasantly. Yet, she was still pondering what he had told her. _Personal_? What did he mean?

Damon's fingers caressed her delicate neck and kissed it very gently. Bonnie melted into his arms and a wave of lust went through her. Again he placed a soft kiss on her neck and made her moan slightly. No, this wasn't right. I shouldn't feel this way, she thought. Reluctantly, she said, "Are you like this with every female slave?"

He smiled against her smooth skin and said in his husky voice, "No, only with the _special_ ones." However, Damon hadn't met those 'special ones'. She was the first. There was no one else like her.

Bonnie took a sharp breath, feeling as though she would pass out at any minute, but this was too thrilling and exciting for her to faint just yet.

Damon inhaled her scent and kissed her soft skin tenderly. He tried to relax the girl in his arms. "Shh...Relax, my little red bird...relax. Just calm down a bit. You're too uptight."

She sighed and leaned further into his embrace. His silk voice relaxed her instantly and for a moment she trusted him completely.

He kissed her porcelain neck once more before carefully biting into her delicious flesh. A weak cry of pain escaped her lips, but it was quickly replaced with a feeling of utter joy and desire. Damon gulped her blood down, hungrily while keeping in mind that he'd have to stop soon or else she lose consciousness. The entire time he was drinking from her, Bonnie had been moaning lowly, in complete euphoria.

Her blood tasted as sweet as sugar, if not more so. She was driving him crazy with her lustful sounds, but mostly with her powerful blood. It was driving him crazy. She smelled and tasted like a young maiden, Damon thought dizzily. He growled and drank continually even though he knew that she would faint any minute now.

Bonnie was swaying heavily. She collapsed in his arm, thankful that he was holding her so tightly. If not, she would have hit the ground because her legs had stopped working minutes ago. With every minute that passed she was becoming weaker and sleepier.

All at once Damon stopped and removed his fangs from her neck. He kissed the wound on her neck lightly and covered the spot with her curls. Bonnie was holding back tears, but a single one managed to escape and ran down her cheek. He noticed that and caught the tear with his thumb, wiping it away.

"Don't cry, cara. I'll be gentle with you," he whispered into her ear while he loosened his grip on her waist. He then inhaled her scent once more and the strawberry perfume of her hair threatened to overtake him although he managed to retain his cool. He kissed her hair one last time and left the room.

Bonnie was left with a feeling of confusion mixed with fear and a strange sort of excitement. Am I dreaming or is this real, she questioned herself. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would explode at any moment. He had fangs, he was a vampire. He had drunk from her. Realization hit Bonnie like a truck and she was puzzled.

Once, her grandmother had told her stories about the creatures of the night when she was a little girl, but never had she thought they could be true. How ironic, she thought to herself. The experience she been through just a minute ago terrified her, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it, because she had.

Bonnie was ashamed of herself and couldn't trust her feelings anymore. Why did she like it if it had scared her? She didn't know and, honestly, she didn't want to find out either. Suddenly, a shiver ran down her spine and she froze. Her master was a vampire. A VAMPIRE, she screamed in her head. This only could lead to problems. She would be his blood bag for life, wouldn't she?

She quickly shoved the unnerving thoughts out of mind and focused on the last words he had told her before he exited the room. He said he would be gentle with her. She knew it was a beautiful lie. He would hurt her like all the other masters she had had before. There wasn't a difference, though maybe him being a vampire made it more dangerous for her. _But exhilarating too_, a voice in the back of her mind whispered.

She breathed heavily and attempted to ignore that voice, along with all the others. It wasn't true, it'll only end in catastrophe, she scolded herself. His words meant nothing; they were empty, like herself. Bonnie sighed. She knew that being here would be problematic, especially with Damon as her Lord.

Only time would tell what living in this enormous estate would do to her. Internally, she hoped the people here wouldn't treat her too badly. At least better than the ones from her past.

* * *

**PS: I hope you liked it! Happy New Year :)**


End file.
